Torment
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Selena x Demi Have you ever thought about the future? I bet you thought about flying cars and robots. Nobody really thinks of the worst. Im sure some do, but they would think technology would expand before the end of the world would happen.
1. chapter 1

Have you ever really thought about the future? People usually think of technology. Will there be robots? Would cars really fly or would it be hover boards? What will the phone look like years from now? Not many people think of the worst. I mean I'm sure some do, but I bet they thought technology would expand before the end of the world would happen.

I use to think that. I use to be one of those people who thought about robots attending us and bring us our food. I loved thinking about the future. I liked watching movies about it and cartoons. Like Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Meet the Robinsons, and stuff like that. Okay, so mostly cartoons. I was a kid at heart.

I never really thought about the end of the world. I never really wanted to think about dying. I was always in the live in the moment state of mind. My spirit was always happy.

But now? Now I'm looking at this virus spreading. All I have is my brother and we're hanging on by a thread here.

No food, no clean water. We're in the woods panicking because we haven't ate in days and all I can do is watch him stress out. I couldn't help much because I was just as helpless as he was.

Patrick, my brother, is 21 and has always been the man of the house. My father died awhile ago when I was just six and he was nine. He died from a heart disease. My mother was very distraught when it happened. She hasn't been the same since. So Patrick stepped up and took care of my sister and I. I can only image how he feels in this moment, considering our sister and mother are now gone..

Three days ago I woke up to screaming. It was my mother's scream, I could just hear it in the voice. When I ran downstairs to find out why she was I wasn't expecting it to be as bad as it was. I thought maybe it was a bad dream, right? After all it was 4 in the morning. No. It was because my sister was being attacked by someone who entered the house. Attacked wasn't even the right word to use, more like murdered.

My brother ran downstairs and hit the intruder in the back of the head with a plate, and twisted his head so his neck would snap. But it was too late. I looked at my little sister laying there lifeless, with a knife in her head and her mouth ripped open. She had bites on her arm as if the bastard was eating her.

Her name was Windy. Yes, like the girl off Peter Pan. It was my mother's favorite movie after all. She was only 13 years young. I'd go on about her, but I don't think my heart can take it..

After she had been attacked my mother called 911, but for some reason we couldn't get through. This is when you'd usually shit your pants and call it a day huh? Your sister just died and you can't get through to 911? Oh hell no.

I wanted it to all be a nightmare right then and there, but what comes after this is much worse than a nightmare.

We all ran into my brothers truck hoping to get to the police station, but when we drove down the street, we saw awful things. People running around, screaming, cars smashed into telephone poles and other vehicles, and people laying around lifeless. What kind of people do this? Go on rampages and murder?

My brother started speeding down the street once he realized something wasn't right and my mother was crying her eyes out, sobbing. Forget the police right now, we needed out of our town. I continued to try to call 911, I didn't know why it was just instincts. We were almost out of the town until Patrick stopped the car. He couldn't go any further because all the roads were blocked by damaged cars and people walking towards us. When they got closer though, these 'people' didn't look right. It was as if all of them were on every type of drug. Pale skin, veins popping out, eyes bloodshot. It was so weird and that's when I immediately thought: Okay, this is so a dream. It has to be.

Yeah, I wish it was. But it wasn't.

Patrick tried backing up, but he couldn't considering we were literally surrounded by these.. things.

My mother was yelling and locking the doors over and over again. I grabbed onto her arm and couldn't see as much as I'd like to from all the tears in my eyes. "Patrick do something!" My mother yelled.

So he did. He slammed on the gas as hard as he could while the car was in reverse. All the people- were just going to call them creatures- flew on top of our car and into the road from how hard we hit them. That's when Patrick turned the car and we went onto the grass and around everything. It was all blur from there, but I do remember somehow ending up in the lake and mother not making it..

Patrick had to drag me out and I remember crying as he carried me into the woods.

That was a day I'll never forget.

Now we're here. We've been hiking for 3 days trying to get to the next town over. We didn't live in the city like everyone else so it would be a long hike. Patrick didn't talk much since that day. I knew it he probably couldn't. I couldn't either really.

It was cold and I was starving. I wouldn't doubt he is too. I didn't want to ask how we would get food. I'm sure he didn't know. The woods don't give us much to offer. I didn't want to make him upset anymore than he was either. I've just been keeping my distance. We didn't even discuss what happened yet. So instead of asking, maybe I could make it to where I was trying to make a plan. Yeah.. sounds good.

"Patrick?" He was sitting up against a tree, sharpening another stick he had found for protection. He had a lot of sticks just incase. Patrick looked up at me and then back down at what he was doing, letting me know he was listening. "I know we don't have much to eat, or anything really, but do you think we can try to make a plan so we can get something?"

It was quiet for awhile, I was beginning to think he was just going to ignore me, but then he spoke up. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that." He set his sticks down beside him and wiped his hands on his pants. "Tonight after we rest some, we can head down to the lake and follow it up. Well start walking down there for now on. We can catch some fish and try to eat it."

"But I thought you said we shouldn't trust the water?" Patrick told me yesterday that if this is because of a virus the water could be contaminated because of it. Plus there was people being dumped there, so it wasn't safe.

"I know what I said Selena." He sighed and then rubbed his temples. "But we have no choice right now. The most we can do is start a fire and burn out anything we can, then eat." He shrugged. "Now get some rest. I'll be the look out. I'll wake you up here in a few hours. Then we'll hunt."

Sleep was probably the best thing I could do for myself right now. It's been hard to sleep lately, I think I'm running on three hours of sleep at the most. After everything that happened in the last couple of days, it's hard, you know? But I need to try. Sleep is one way to survive anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Fishing didn't help at all. It only made my stomach hurt incredibly. It tasted terrible too. I couldn't complain though. At least it was something in my stomach, survival methods right? Patrick I think felt the same way about the fish because he didn't finish his. We didn't say anything about it to each other either. I think bringing it up wouldn't resolve anything, and I didn't want to make him feel bad and like he wasn't helping.

I tried to hide the fact my stomach was hurting, but it was a little hard when I kept gaging. There was one time he asked if I was okay, I just told him I probably a little under the weather. I'm sure he didn't buy it at all, but it's whatever. Not much we could do about it anyways.

We were hiking at this moment. Trying to find warmth and shelter was hard when it was windy and looked like it was about to rain. On top of that we had to watch our backs for anything, the slightest sound made us alert. There was a moment where a branch from a tree fell and Patrick immediately jumped in front of me with his stick ready to fight.

I felt bad for my brother more than myself. He felt like he had to take charge more than anything and protect. After all we did just loose our sister and mother in the same day.. it was probably how we lost our mother that didn't help.

Two nights ago when I was trying to sleep I heard him whisper about how it was his fault and he was praying. I wasn't one for beliefs, but it made my heart ache just hearing him.

"Alright Selena, we need to find shelter fast. Look at those clouds, this isn't going to be pretty at all." He tossed me a stick and then nodded to me with a stern look. "Stay close. I'm sure anyone is desperate for shelter as well. We can't trust anybody. You hear?"

It's funny. He's always been the man of the house, but he's different now. Much more stern, aware, and protective. I could imagine why, I'm not saying it's a good or bad thing. But all we have is each other now. We have to look out.

I just nodded and kept by him. We walked a couple more miles and that's when the storm finally hit. I looked up seeing dark grey cloud and the trees were getting to where they were collapsing from the wind. "Selena! Over there!" My brother shouted over the rain that was pouring down. I looked to where he was pointed to see an old abandoned barn in a field.

I blinked and wiped my face from the rain and followed him to it. When we got up close to it I was about to go straight in. I needed out of this weather and needed to sit down. Trust me, I wasn't fit for survival.

Patrick stopped me before I could go inside though, "Are you nuts?" He whispered harshly.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There could be anything in there. Follow me, stay by me, and be quiet as possible." Patrick whispered, bringing his pointy stick up next to him.

He slowly opened the door to the barn and looked inside before waving me to come in. When I did, he pulled me close and shut the door, looking around.

Ever seen an abandoned barn in movies and stuff? Yeah. Not much of a difference, only it looked like someone had recently been here. There was blankets on the hay, and it looked like there was a fire recently burnt out.

Patrick took note of this because he looked at me and then pushed me behind him. We walked over to some steps that lead to the upstairs platform and he slowly creeped up them. "Hello?" He called out lifting his stick.

I felt chills go down my arms from the suspense. I knew someone was either in here still, or would be back soon. I could just feel it. Patrick continued up the stairs and then finally we made it up. There were more blankets, which thrilled me because I was freezing. But what thrilled me more was the cans of food that was next to some more hay.

Food. Oh I love food.

Patrick walked over to the railing at the end of the platform and looked down at entrance. "Okay Sel, I think we're clear." He whispered.

This means I can eat the food, right?

I went over and picked up a blanket, wrapping it around me and then grabbed a can of beans. Just when I did that though, I was not expecting the consequences.

Out of no where an arrow was shot right by my head and into the hay stacks. I yelped which cause Patrick to quickly run over and grab me, pulling me down to the ground. "What the hell?" He shouted.

Another arrow was shot into the hay stacks and it made us both gasp. "Where's that coming from?" I asked and Patrick glanced at me before quickly rolling over behind a bail of hay. He pointed towards some spare wood which was piled up.

I glanced over and saw a shadow behind it. "Show yourself!" I shouted. This made Patrick curse to himself and glare at me as if I did something bad. What? I was just trying to get this over with. Maybe they were friendly?

Another shot.

Or maybe they weren't. I ducked down and sucked in a deep breath. "We won't harm you!" I shouted again.

It went quiet and all of a sudden I heard laughter. It sounded like a girl's laugh, but firm.

Me and Patrick both shared a confused look and then glanced back at the wood.

"Of course you won't," Yeah, it was a female. "You can't. I pretty much have you beat. You have sticks, I have arrows and a loaded gun. Try me honey." She then stepped out from behind the wood and my jaw instantly dropped.

She was beautiful. Of course she was filthy and her clothes were torn up, but damn. She looked like a warrior straight out of a movie. The girl was tan and was dressed in a brown shirt with a leather jacket. Her black skinny jeans were tore up, but still looked good. Her hair was fallen down around her shoulders too. And to complete the warrior look her face was stern. To be honestly, her stance was very imitating as well.

"Stand up you fools." She motioned with her fingers for us to get up.

I looked to Patrick who was shaking his head not to, but I couldn't help it. It's like she had control over me. I got to my feet and swallowed, crossing my arms.

The girl looked over me and then shot her eyes to the bail of hay my brother was still behind. "You scared or something champ?"

Patrick slowly got up and kept his gaze on her while holding his stick firmly. "No." He said keeping his angrily look.

"Looks like you are." She places her hands on her hips now and put one foot on the wood in front of her.

"I'm not." He growled.

She smirked at this. "Keep telling yourself that." Her smirk instantly fell and she got back into her stern phase. "Okay, so tell me why you think it's okay to trespass and help yourself to my belongings?" The girl asked looking between us. "Because I sure as hell didn't offer you my food, blankets, or shelter." Her eyes now landed on me.

I realized I still had the blanket around my shoulders and quickly pulled it off, laying it back down on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Mhm." She then walked over to me and got a good look at my face like she was inspecting it.

"Hey! Back away from her!" Patrick quickly said running over to me and pushing her away harshly.

The girl growled and grabbed a knife out of her boot, and like it was nothing put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him towards her as fast as she could, holding it in front of his neck.

Patrick gasped putting his hands up. I stood there shocked, and afraid to move. All I could do was force out some words that came out more like stutters. "No, no, please don't! He's all I have left!"

The girl raised an eyebrow at me, but kept her eyes on him. "Oh?" She pushed the knife up against his neck now. "Well if he wants to live, he should think before attacking. See how easy that was for me to overpower him?" She then pulled the knife away and shoved him to the ground by pushing her hand on his face.

Patrick grabbed his throat and let out quick breathes. I ran over to him and helped him back up, checking his neck. It was fine, just a little red.

"Now, what I was doing was making sure you guys don't have the virus. You don't." She picked up the blanket I had earlier and yanked it to make sure all the dirt was off it, before folding it. "What brings you this way?"

"We're trying to get to the city." I said standing up fully now, as well as Patrick.

"Hm. The city? Why?"

"Well were from Silverton, it's just a small town and-"

"I know what it is. I asked why the city?"

"We were hoping there was some survivors there. We need shelter and food." Patrick said.

She looked at us for a bit and then shook her head chuckling. "You guys aren't going to find shit."

"Excuse me?" Patrick asked getting stern again.

"Look, bud, you'll end up dead in a matter of seconds. All there is are duds and if there are survivors they want you dead." She walked up onto the pile of hay and sat down on the top one. "I've been there. I came from there. The city was the first one that got hit by the virus."

The city was the first one that got hit? I didn't know that. Then again I didn't know much of anything yet considering we've been alone in the woods. She was the first person we've saw in days.

"Duds?" Patrick got interested now and sat down on the wood.

"Yeah, it's what they're calling the people with the virus. Duds." She sighed and then put her hair up in a pony tail she had around her wrist. "You guys don't know anything yet do you?"

We were silent and I sat down next to Patrick.

"Okay. How long have you been traveling?"

"Four days now." I chimed in.

"What have you eaten so far?"

"Nothing."

The girl looked between us and then at her cans of food and she shook her head sighing. She jumped down from the hay and then grabbed the beans I was going after earlier. "Let's eat then. I'll tell you everything you need to know. I could use some company anyways."


End file.
